


Last Rose of Summer

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band), Judas Priest
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, ChanBaek - Freeform, Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Death, Devil, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Halloween, Killing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Pain, Revenge, Romance, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Rumor has it that Master Park couldn't accept the death of his most beloved.So, he sold his own soul to The Devil to summon Baekhyun back from the dead.Or with other words."And all around seems dead and cold,This rose reminds you of a time when all was warm and living"





	1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! first of all, this story is written for a Twitter prompt from @614prompts. Here is the link to the prompt : https://twitter.com/614prompts/status/1057629990894751744
> 
> I want to say thank you to @614prompts for letting me claim it and write this amazing story, it has revived my old bones from my 1 whole year of a write's block haha. I hope this won't be as half as bad as you expected. Haha.
> 
> I want to Point out that the story's title and all the names of the Chapters are the names of the songs of a Metal band called Judas Priest. Also that the Chapters are based on those Songs/Lyrics as well, it won't be a bad idea to have a Listen/Read to them after finishing a chapter.
> 
> A special Thank You goes out to Rob Halford and Judas Priest for helping me create this amazing thing, it wouldn't have been possible without their creativity and music.
> 
> A very very big and special thank you to my best friend, who always kept believing in me and that I can write this, pushing me out my little block and giving me ideas that I could work on.
> 
> And lastly a special thank you to my grammar beta, who didn't lose hope in my stupid ideas for this story and helped me make it amazing and possible. Plus the fact that I kept whinning while she edited but bared it anyway. I love you all, thank you.
> 
> Now without further adue, my dear readers, I hope you have a wild and nice ride while reading my little sory. Please enjoy and leave lots of love if you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy! ~~~~~ Left links to the songs in the End Note!

 

 

 

“No! No! LET ME GO!” Baekhyun struggled to get himself free from their butler's hands, who had him pushed down on the ground.

 

He was too strong, straddling him, pushing his hands down, pinning them in the dirt.

 

“No one's going to hear you.” He said with a twisted grin that made his face look like a horrifying imagine. One that Baekhyun read about in scary novels.

 

He leaned closer, Baekhyun could feel his breath on him, before the butler bit his ear.

 

Baekhyun tried to fight back, his clothes were already torn and ripped everywhere, but that was the least of his worries.

 

“Why are you doing this!? We have been taking good care of you! We will pay you more! Just let me go.. We can forget this happened!” Baekhyun tried to get himself out of the strong grip once again, but the butler pushed him deeper into the dirt, he could feel the pain over his skin from the rough round, already makin wounds.

 

“I don't need your money.” He purred into Baekhyun’s ear and looked at him, his silver hair shining in the the moonlight like a bright star in the dark sky.

 

“Then what do you want, tell me! And we will give it to you!” Baekhyun thrashed under him, trying everything he could so he would somehow pull away and get free. He never expected that their butler was that strong.

 

“You can't give me what I want, well not directly.” He chuckled with a creepy rin as he pulled away from Baekhyun, sliding a small dagger out of his belt.

 

“No! I CAN! I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!” Baekhyun yelled, trying not to let his tears roll down his face. Once again he tried to free himself, pulling and pushing, but to no avail.

 

Baekhyun felt a slight pain, and how the cold metal was pressed against his neck, the blade already sinking into his flesh. The man’s eyes were sparkling with evil revenge, looking back at him.

 

“I want him to suffer the same was I suffered, as I kept watching both of you share the love and happiness I wanted to have.” He said, low and raspy, before leaning to capture Baekhyun’s lips between his own.

 

Baekhyun tried to pull away, but the rough ground was  hurting him even more now, making his wounds bleed. He had never noticed that the ground in their garden was so unwelcoming while he admired the beauty of the flowers there.

 

“Why are you doing this Kris?! What has Chanyeol done to you!?” Baekhyun yelled, trying to free himself with what was left of his strength, but then he felt the blade sinking deeper into his skin.

 

“Because, he was supposed to be mine!” He hissed at Baekhyun, and with that he felt how the dagger sunk even deeper.

 

“CHANYEOL!!!” Baekhyun yelled once again with all of the breath in his lungs right before Kris sliced his throat, blood spilling everywhere.

 

“He won't hear you, because he doesn't care.” Those were the last words that Baekhyun would hear before parting from this world, and the last thing that he would see were the silver, glowing locks and hatred filled eyes of Kris, Chanyeol’s butler.

 

Baekhyun saw his life flash in front of his eyes, from the moment of his first memory, up until now. This whole life was wasted, just like that. He didn’t even manage to tell Chanyeol he loved him enough times so he would be sure that Chanyeol knew he was everything to him in this lifetime.

 

The moment he saw Chanyeol for the first time flashed before his eyes. In that moment he knew that it was love from first sight, but he also knew that the right hand of the Mayor would never pay attention to him.

 

The moment when Chanyeol confessed to him flashed before his eyes too, the moment they kissed for the first time, the happiness and the tears that he couldn’t fight.

 

All the happy moments that he had shared with his one and only love where there, he was seeing them, making him forget the pain, erasing it and the fear of death itself.

 

Baekhyun choked for air and knew that it was almost time for him to leave this place. His final hour had come, so he looked up at the darkness in the sky, that was finally clearing, he was hoping to see the moon for a few days, and now he could for the last time.

 

He knew that Chanyeol’s and his love would never die. He knew that he wouldn’t be gone forever. He knew that he would keep living on inside Chanyeol’s heart. He knew that this was not the end, it was only a beginning for something new. Their next life together was awaiting him.

 

So he let himself lay down, slowly stopped struggle for air and rested his head on the ground ashe closed his eyes, hearing Chanyeol’s soft voice calling him, making every last bit of pain go away.

 

 _“Come to me, my love.”_ He heard, and with his last breath he managed to call out his name.

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open, his heart beating fast, he couldn't take a breath.

 

He heard him again, he saw him again.

 

The same dream had been haunting him ever since he discovered that his beloved was murdered. He kept hearing him yelling his name into his dreams, calling him for help before his blood is spilled into the cold ground. Seeing his lively face and pink cheek go pale as his life leaves his body.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol tried to take a breath as he closed his eyes, trying to find some peace in the fact that he avenged his love.

 

But that did not mean he didn’t miss him. No, he missed him more than anything. He needed him here, alive. He was his life, his happiness, and now he was gone. Forever.

 

Over a month had passed since that tragic night, and Chanyeol has not, nor will he ever, forgive himself for what had happened. He was restless from the same dream over and over again, but in a way he was glad that he was getting the punishment he deserved for abandoning his precious love.

 

“Master!” His butler hurried to his side to take care of him.

 

Chanyeol looked at him, his face was showing worry. Jongdae was the most loyal servant Chanyeol ever had. Especially after what happened with the previous butler.

 

“Master Park, are you alright?!” He took a napkin and gently wiped the sweat from Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

“I'm fine, Jongdae.” Chanyeol reassured him with an emotionless tone and expression.

 

“That same dream, Master?” The butler asked, handing a cup of water to Chanyeol.

 

His hands shook a bit in worry, the white gloves were always so white that a person could say the sun was reflecting from them. The same thing could be said about his shirts. But his pants, jacket and tie were as black as the darkest place on Earth.

 

Chanyeol only sighed in reply, as he closed his eyes and took a sip of water, trying to take control over all the mixed emotions he was feeling.

 

“I know it's not my place to speak of this Master Park, but it has been over a month since what happened, and no one has seen that filthy abomination.”

 

With that said Chanyeol looked at Jongdae and pushed him out of his way as he got up from the bed and turned his back on him.

 

“You are right, it is not your place. You might be my most trusted servant and a friend Jongdae, but you should know your limits. In my mansion that scum is not to be spoken of, understood?” Chanyeol replied firmly and walked to the window to look outside.

 

“My apologies Master, I didn't mean to step over my boundaries. I understand Master Park, it won't happen again. I will go and request your breakfast.” With that the butler bowed to Chanyeol’s back and turned around to walk out of the door.

 

Right before he left, Jongdae turned around and looked at Chanyeol, who was leaning on the wall next to the window, looking out with an emotionless face, but with eyes filled with a million unsaid emotions.

 

“And Master, please don't mourn too much. I'm sure Master Byun wouldn't want you to fall sick because of your restless nights. Remember, he is in a better place.” Jongdae wanted to give him comfort before he left for the kitchen, but he knew he couldn't do much, except tell him that Baekhyun has found peace.

  
  


Every morning Chanyeol would look out of the window, towards the garden to see the exact place where the murder had taken place. He had specifically ordered to have bright, red roses, bloody roses, planted on the spot where Baekhyun’s blood had been spilled.

 

It couldn't be Chanyeol’s imagination, but ever since the roses were planted, they became redder and redder with every day that passed.

 

As he looked at them sadly, he couldn't help but remember Baekhyun’s bright and sweet smile, his playful attitude that was almost like a child, only to annoy Chanyeol. His loud laugh and stupid, also sometimes, dangerous jokes. A tear rolled down his face, he sniffed and wiped it all as he remembered Kris.

 

Kris, the butler he had by his side ever since his parents passed away. The one who shared everything with him. And the one who took everything away from him. His love and his life.

 

Anger and rage started filling his body, the one that was filled with love and sadness a second ago.

 

_“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! I witnessed something terrible, you should hurry!” Jongdae, his gardener came rushing to him, as he had sealed another deal in town for tons of money for his close friend Junmyeon. He was feeling satisfied that yet another partnership was being made with his help, and the town would start growing. Soon they would have the biggest and prettiest town in the the country and Chanyeol could afford to buy anything for Baekhyun, especially that mansion right out ot town, net to the lake._

 

_“What is it? Take a breath.” Chanyeol told him and patted him on the shoulder, his victorious smile still lingering._

 

_“No there's no time Chanyeol! Baekhyun is in danger!” As those words left the gardener's mouth, Chanyeol’s eyes got wide, his achievement long forgotten. He rushed past Jongdae, on his horse and to the mansion._

 

_He didn't need to know what was wrong. Whatever it was, Baekhyun was involved, and he didn't need any other reason to know that it's life or death situation. His beloved and precious Baekhyun was in danger._

 

_He climbed on to his horse, whipped the reins, and rushed to get back home._

 

_He didn't waste any time, he had the best horse in the whole country, a stallion capable of traveling long distances in a short span of time. He was back in less than 15 minutes._

 

_Chanyeol entered through the gates and called out. He knew that he should put guards on them, but Baekhyun had told him that they were safe, that there was no need for that._

 

_“Baekhyun!?” He walked on the path towards the mansion. He never knew that his steps could sound so creepy on those tiles. His and Baekhyun’s favorite tiles, that they ordered a year ago from the best craftsman from a few towns over. Handmade from white stone, with specific carving on them, ones that Baekhyun drew. They were polished and sparkling in different colors as the sun rays fell on them._

 

_“Baekhyun, where are you!?” He yelled again, walking towards the doors of the mansion. He knew that he should order metal ones, but again, Baekhyun stopped him. He made a mental note that once he finds Baekhyun, he’s going to scold him and make sure to order all the changes first thing in the morning._

 

_That's when he heard something coming from the garden, sounding like a cry for help. Chanyeol turned around and tried to look through the darkness. Something moved from behind the fountain._

 

_“Baekhyun? Dear is that you?” It sounded as if Baekhyun had called him. Chanyeol walked towards it and after a few more steps he saw someone on the ground, surrounded by bushes._

 

_Chanyeol needed less than a second to recognise the figure. He had been holding, touching and kissing everything inch of that body. He knew it and could recognise it anywhere, Baekhyun was laying there._

 

_“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled and ran towards him._

 

_“Baekhyun! What happened?! Are you okay!?” He knelt down next to him and pulled him into his arms without noticing the pool of blood spreading down the tiles._

 

_“My dear jewel, open your eyes, what has happened?” Chanyeol said before realising that his hands and Baekhyun’s body were all covered in something sticky. He didn’t think anything, before he saw that Baekhyun was wearing his furry, white coat, that was soaked in something black in the dark night. Blood._

 

_“No… No! Baekhyun!” He saw his love’s throat a second after, his body lifeless but yet still warm._

 

_“Baekhyun please wake up my dear!” Chanyeol started crying, pulling Baekhyun’s body closer to his chest and into his arms, hugging him._

 

_“No.. Please don't leave me.. There's no life left for me without you.. You are my life!” He sobbed into his lover’s shoulder._

 

_“Baekhyun…” He stroked his hair and looked at his lifeless face. Eyes closed, skin pale in the moonlight, but yet still as beautiful as the most expensive diamond in the world._

 

_“Who did this to you my love, who did this…” He sobbed as he pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s, holding his small face in his large hands, his skin still all so soft._

 

_Chanyeol looked around for someone, anyone._

 

_There was no one._

 

_Only a knife in Baekhyun’s hand._

 

_“No.. No, you couldn't…” Chanyeol panicked over what he was seeing._

 

_“You were happy with me. Why would you do this to yourself? To us? What didn't I give you, my precious gem? Enough love? Enough attention? Why would you choose to leave me?” Chanyeol broke down, he was in so much shock, he would believe anything._

 

_He took the knife from Baekhyun’s hand and pressed it to his throat, his own hand shaking._

 

_“You can't leave without me Baekhyun. I will follow you wherever you go. I will come with you.” With that, he started sinking the dagger into his flesh._

 

_“NO! NO! CHANYEOL STOP!” Jongdae yelled, and before Chanyeol knew it, his friend had taken the dagger out of his hand and threw it away._

 

_“He didn't do this to himself, Chanyeol.” Jongdae was trying to catch a breath, he had ran back from town._

 

_Chanyeol’s eyes got wide, looking at him. He grabbed the collar of Jongdae’s shirt and  shook him violently._

 

_“What are you saying?! Speak!” Chanyeol yelled, eyes filled with tears that were falling down. Rage was filling his eyes. Jongdae had never seen him like that._

 

_“I saw how Kris dragged Baekhyun out the mansion and then to the garden. He started yelling at him and was pushing him. That's when I rushed to find you. It was him, he did this!” Chanyeol needed a moment to register what he was hearing. He stared at Jongdae’s eyes until his mind connected everything._

 

_“That bastard..” Chanyeol said, his eyes sparkling with hatred and vengeance._

 

_“We have to find him.” Jongdae said as he reached towards Baekhyun with teary eyes. He was his friend. Jongdae was the person who helped Baekhyun get close to Chanyeol._

 

_“What has he done to Baekhyun.” He gently caressed his hair, closing his eyes as tears rolled down._

 

_“I will go and hunt him down. While I'm gone, prepare everything properly for his funeral.” Chanyeol said as he leaned to kiss his lover’s forehead and another tear fell._

 

_Jongdae just nodded while Chanyeol stood up and left Baekhyun in his arms, looking down with so much pain visible on his face._

 

_“Take good care of him until I'm back.” Chanyeol said emotionally, wiping his face and nodding towards his friend, soon to be his butler._

 

_“I will Chanyeol, just catch that bastard.” Jongdae reassured._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Chanyeol couldn’t think about anything else at that moment. He only knew that he needed to get Kris, no matter the cost._

 

_He went back to town, and didn’t care that his clothes were covered in blood. He knew exactly where to go, and with who to talk to find Kris in no time._

 

_Junmyeon was the Mayor of town. People addressed them as friends, but they were far from it. They were just getting money with the help of one another. Junmyeon owed Chanyeol one too many favours._

 

_The road to town was foggy, and a cold wind was blowing. It was going to rain soon. The summer was ending already. Was it much colder a while ago? Or was it the coldness coming from Chanyeol’s heart._

 

_He rode into town, and for the first time it was quiet. All of the houses were out of their usual light at this time of night, as if it was a ghost town._

 

_Chanyeol didn’t waste any time and directly went into Junmyeon’s mansion, and the office located inside._

 

_“You never learned to knock, Chanyeol.” Were Junmyeon’s first words the moment Chanyeol stepped foot in his office without any announcement, or waiting for the secretary to accompany him._

 

_“I need your help, Junmyeon. A favor for a favour.” Chanyeol, who was panting, demanded nonetheless. He wasn't in the mood for any kinds of games. He was sure that Junmyeon already knew what had happened._

 

_“I know why you're here Chanyeol.” He stated, leaving the pen and papers he was dealing with and slowly stood up from his chair, fixing his suit._

 

_Junmyeon knew everything that was going on in town. If someone moved, he knew. He was kind of paranoid at times, but he was doing it for the town's and the citizen’s safety._

 

_His and Chanyeol’s business history goes a long way back, and they both knew they could count on each other._

 

_“Tell me where that bastard is!” Chanyeol yelled and hit Junmyeon’s desk with his fists. He was going to find him and take his life away, with or without Junmyeon’s help._

 

_“Calm yourself down, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon said as he walked beside him and put a hand on his shoulder._

 

_“You’re not the only one who has lost someone in this town, I know how you feel.” Junmyeon’s voice was low, collected and calm, as always._

_He continued with a firm voice, maybe there was a note of comfort, but Chanyeol didn’t need that. He only wanted blood. He needed the taste of revenge._

 

_“Tell me, where is he.” Chanyeol said through his teeth, warning as he turned to Junmyeon and looked at his emotionless face. He had never showed any kinds of emotions, and Chanyeol doubted that he actually cared for the death of his love._

 

_“Your expensive clothes are all ruined.” Junmyeon pointed out as he fixed Chanyeol’s collar._

 

_“Junmyeon..” Chanyeol growled at that, his tone even lower than before. The man in front of him didn’t react to Chanyeol’s deep, threatening voice. He only made a remark which was emotionless yet again, as if he wasn’t hearing Chanyeol at all.._

 

_“Too bad that there will be more blood soaking them tonight. This coat was one of my favorites on you, tsk. What a pity.” Chanyeol was getting even more irritated with every word that left Junmyeon’s mouth, and the blank face he was seeing while his whole body was burning and filled with rage._

 

_“Are you trying to cover for him? Are the rumours true? That he is your secret lover?” The only reply to Chanyeol’s questions was a scoff and a fake half smile._

 

_“Don’t believe everything you hear, Chanyeol.” He chuckled at the taller and continued._

 

_“He tried to escape from town, but since, you know, I’m watching everything and everyone, he couldn’t do what he wanted. He had no other choice but to confess what he had done, or face death from my hand.” Chanyeol was trying to keep himself together and listen because Junmyeon was finally talking._

 

_“He was all covered with blood, which meant he had done something unacceptable and I was supposed to kill him, because he is a potential threat to our community. You know how the rules are, and how many people had to meet their end from my hand to keep this town safe.” That’s when Chanyeol saw it, in Junmyeon’s eyes. The cold blooded killer, who had an agenda for which he would do anything._

 

_“So he confessed of his crime, murdering Baekhyun. I was going to kill him, you see. Those are the rules. But he is smart, I’ll give him that. I honestly didn’t expect for him to know about the old Codex of the Phantom. No one knows it or remembers it anymore, but apparently he did...” Junmyeon explained with a bit of surprise in his slightly raised brows._

 

_“He asked for a refuge.” Chanyeol cut Junmyeon off and finished his sentence instead._

 

_“You know what that means, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon pointed out and continued._

 

_“According to the Codex of our ancestors, if someone ask for a refuge from the Phantom, noone and nothing should touch him.” Chanyeol frowned and clenched his jaw, looking at Junmyeon, making sure that he knows that nothing will stop him from his revenge._

 

_“I can’t let him live by my rules, but I can’t kill him by the Codex.” Junmyeon said and turned around with a sigh._

 

_“I will kill him Junmyeon, Codex or not. If breaking the Codex means that you will kill me, even better. I will join Baekhyun soon and you will have one less scam to deal with.” Chanyeol was ready for everything and anything just to avenge his dear Baekhyun._

 

_“You see, I don’t care about the Codex. Actually if anything it only crosses my rules, and as soon as everybody forget about it, the better. I couldn’t kill him because I was with the consuls, and they respect the Codex. I have to keep my place as a Mayor at any cost Chanyeol.” The last few words sounded like a warning and were definitely a threat by the look into Junmyeon’s eyes._

 

_“I will kill him.” Chanyeol said firmly with a nod. It was obvious that Junmyeon wanted him dead as well._

 

_“Make sure that no one finds him. Ever.” Junmyeon said as he walked back to his chair and sat there, looking at his papers once again as he wrote something down._

 

_“You won’t even hear about him again.” Chanyeol reassured._

 

_“Good.” Junmyeon gave him a piece of paper and then nodded at him, that he could leave and had the permission to kill the murderer._

 

_Chanyeol took the paper and saw that it was the location of the house that they were keeping him. Without saying anything, he turned and headed to the doors. Just before he was out, Junmyeon spoke._

 

_“And Chanyeol, I will buy you new clothes. Even better than these. They will be delivered to you tomorrow morning.” His tone back to normal, as if there wasn’t any changes at all, as if nothing had happened._

 

_With that, Chanyeol left the office._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 : Cold Blooded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is inspired by the song Cold Blooded by Judas Priest here's a link to it.  
> The lyrics are in the End note.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUCxnhJdoBo

 

 

 

_While Chanyeol was riding towards the distant villa where they held Kris, keeping him from going out, or anyone getting in, he was thinking about the blood covering his clothes._

 

_The thing that Junmyeon had pointed out kept replaying in Chanyeol’s mind, that it was The Mayor’s favorite coat on him._

 

_It was his favorite as well, because it was a Christmas present from Baekhyun._

 

_Their first Christmas together._

 

_Chanyeol always wore it proudly to all of the business gatherings, because he was feeling the warmth that it was granting, and it reminded him of the love that Baekhyun was giving him._

 

_That coat represented the love that they shared, and Chanyeol didn't have any intentions of ever throwing it away._

 

_When the wind started stinging his eyes and cheeks Chanyeol realized that he was crying again, he was left only with memories and nothing else except the cold wind that surrounded him._

 

_He wasn’t going to be able to feel the warmth of Baekhyun’s embrace ever again, nor his soft and loving hazel gaze in the mornings as the sun lit his beautiful face._

 

_Never to feel the soft touch of his gentle fingers, or the softness of his lips as they shared a kiss._

 

_He was gone forever._

 

_Dead._

 

_His cold body being buried in the even colder ground, only because he was killed by the one who Chanyeol trusted his whole life._

 

_The one whose parents were working for Chanyeol’s parents and it was like that for generations._

 

_But now that long lasting connection between the two families was cut._

 

_Chanyeol hated him more than anything on Earth. He didn't feel anything else except hatred and rage._

 

_He had no face anymore, because Baekhyun was gone and there was no one else who could put a smile on his face._

 

_He had no mind anymore, because Chanyeol didn't want to think or remember what he had witnessed. His lover’s dead body, yet it still warm, but he was too late to save him._

  
_He had no senses left, because Chanyeol was out there looking for revenge. He didn't care anymore._

_He was blinded by the thought of vengeance._

 

 _He didn't feel his faith anymore, because he knew that Baekhyun would never come back to him. There was no faith left in him that something good would happen._  
_  
_ He didn't want to hear the truth, because he knew that he couldn't face the fact that his love was dead, and he wouldn't see him again.

 

_The reasonings he should have were all lost now, he didn't care if this was murder or illegal or that it would lead to his own death._

 

 _There was no other way than killing him, and hoping that it will be enough to avenge Baekhyun._  
  
_He had no voice to speak out what it felt like to lose someone so dear and important in such a brutal way._

_He had no say in his fate. He wasn't given a chance to even try and change something._

 

_He had no choice left, but to go and kill Kris._

 

_Chanyeol stopped his horse in front of the villa that was surrounded by woods. An old large house already forgotten by most people who lived in the city._

 

_It was a hard place to find, but Chanyeol knew it since it was a randevu place. Only the elites knew it’s location now. It was a place where they should gather if something were to happen to their town, and make plans for further actions._

 

 _Two tall and stern looking_ _men were standing at the door, looking suspiciously at Chanyeol. Of course he recognised them immediately. They were Junmyeon’s best guards and hunters._

 

_He got off of his horse and walked towards them, his steps firm, and face emotionless._

 

_“You have no place here.” One of them spoke and took out his weapon, aiming it towards Chanyeol._

 

_“Leave before you get yourself hurt.” The other said and did the same as his partner._

 

_Chanyeol took out the paper that Junmyeon had given him and showed it to them. It had the Mayor’s seal at the bottom._

 

_“I’m here under the orders of The Mayor to take the refugee and guide him to the borderlines of our city, and make sure that he has his freedom, reassuring his safe passage.” Chanyeol said firmly and confidently, not even a single note of disturbance could be caught in his tone. But his mind was filled with millions of thoughts and feelings._

 

_He was telling the truth anyway. They couldn't tell his lie because,_

 

_Did The Mayor sent him? Yes._

 

_Was he going to take Kris out of town? Yes._

 

_Was he going to set him free? Yes._

 

_Three out of three were true, so he wasn’t really lying, though he was going to set Kris free in a slightly different way than they expected._

 

_Both of them looked at the paper not believing, but once they saw the seal they nodded and stepped aside._

 

_It was dark outside, already in the middle of the night, about 3 hours past midnight. Chanyeol could tell by the position of the moon in the sky. It was a full moon, something Baekhyun adored because of the poetry Chanyeol was always reading to him. Yet another painful reminder of his dead lover._

 

_He walked into the villa through the big wooden door that had two wings. The space inside was large, yet dim. There was a fireplace, fire crackling inside, and two people sitting in front of it._

 

_Chanyeol could easily make out the body of his former butler and killer of his husband._

 

_“I’m here to take him.” Chanyeol announced with a low deep voice. Of course it had a whole nother meaning in Chanyeol’s mind than what he was showing to the people there._

 

_He was going to take him, but it wasn’t going to be to his freedom. It was to his end, and deep into the pits of hell._

_Both of them turned to him, the guard seemed kind of frightened. Kris’ eyes were sparkling from the fire and the man’s wide eyes were filled with surprise._

 

_“You’re not supposed to be here.” Was the first thing that he said to Chanyeol, and took out his dagger._

 

_“I’m Park Chanyeol, a Master from the northern side of our lands. The Mayor sends me here with a mission.” With that, Chanyeol showed the paper once again._

 

_“I am here to escort him out of our lands so no harm will come to him. He is in danger here. Once he is out of town he can run away and find a place to continue his life.” Chanyeol pointed out confidently without sparing a glance at Kris._

 

_Chanyeol’s face didn’t even twitch at the thought of Kris running free. He knew that he wouldn’t live to see the sunrise._

 

_“Master Park! I see.” The man said and bowed to him._

 

_“It’s an honor to meet you in person Master Park, we have been here for an hour or two, everything has been quiet, nothing out of the ordinary.” The man gave him a full report and Chanyeol patted him on the shoulder. He was a young man, probably still haven’t had his first kill. His eyes still sparkling with that specific light, unlike Chanyeol’s._

 

_“Master! Your clothes are covered in blood, are you injured?! Are you alright?!” The man stressed over the sight of Chanyeol’s clothes._

 

_“Just an incident that happened on my way here, no need to worry.” Chanyeol tried to keep his tone calm and even, as if everything was okay, keeping all the memories that were flashing before his eyes to himself._

 

_“You have done good, I will take it from here. Take your men and go rest, have an ale from me.” Chanyeol gave a few golden coins to the man and patted his shoulder once again._

 

_“Thank you Master Park, please get home safely after your mission.” The man said with a smile and sparkling eyes, the sparkle of life and hope for a better world._

 

_“Will do.” Chanyeol replied and watched as the man walked towards the door and left the house._

 

_“Nice act, I almost bought it.” Chanyeol heard Kris’ baritone voice for the first time since he entered, and turned to face him. Chanyeol knew that his whole expression had changed, because the memories of Baekhyun lifeless in his arms were filling his mind the moment he heard his diguesting voice._

 

_“You fucking...” Chanyeol said through his teeth and walked towards Kris, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up on his feet._

 

_“No really, you seemed so genuine and honest, I bet you even believed yourself. I wonder what Baekhyun would think about your two faced personality.” He giggled in Chanyeol’s face._

 

_Kris was slightly taller than Chanyeol, and could look directly into his eyes._

 

_“Shut up before I gut you right here and now.” Chanyeol warned through his teeth._

 

_He took out his personal dagger, which was a present from Baekhyun as well, sharp to the touch with a steel handle, a rose carved into both sides of the blade and their names to each side of the handle. Something that was going to turn into a memory of him now, a painful one._

 

_“Oh, but you can’t, can you Yeollie?” He purred against Chanyeol’s ear, who pressed his dagger to Kris’ throat._

 

_“Shut up, I’m not even gonna blink an eye before I spill your disgusting blood.” Chanyeol spat with hatred and pressed it harder, making a thin red line into Kris’ white skin._

 

_“But you really can’t, my dear Yeol. I’m under the protection of the Phantom’s Codex.” He giggle again without any reaction to the cut on his neck that was only getting deeper as Chanyeol pressed harder._

 

_It was giving him so much satisfaction to see Kris’ blood going down his throat. Soon he was going to be blooding lifelessly into the unclaimed woods between the lands._

 

_“Just walk.” Chanyeol said coldly and pushed Kris towards the door, almost knocking him to his knees._

 

_He wouldn’t like anything else more than to slice him open right there, but Junmyeon gave him this opportunity with one condition. To keep it a secret. No one to know. No one to find him._

 

_Kris laughed and walked out of the house, Chanyeol closely following, debating if it was a good idea to just stab him in the neck and end it all._

 

_As they took a path into the woods towards the borders of their lands, the men that were guarding him were already gone, which meant that Chanyeol could kill him now without wasting time leading him out of their lands._

 

_“I knew you were gonna come for me and I know that you will kill me, but that won’t bring back your precious Baekhyun, will it?” He chuckled and kept walking ahead. Chanyeol couldn’t listen to his stupid words, so he hit his head with the handle of his dagger, trying to shut him up._

 

_“Don’t say his name you filthy animal.” Chanyeol was gripping the dagger, ready to stab the bastard if he tried anything._

 

_“Why? You don’t like how nicely it rolls off my tongue? Little Baekhyuniee almost begged for his worthless life..” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Chanyeol kicked him down on the ground and straddled him, punching his face with all the strength he had in him._

 

_“You fucking bastard, don’t mention his name!” Chanyeol hit him once left and once right, he kept doing that until he saw blood spilling all over Kris’ face, but he only laughed in reply and spit the blood aside._

 

_“You know, he was so scared. Literally out of his mind because he knew what was going to happen to him, but you know what I regret now.” He said laughing again spitting more blood, choking on it._

 

_“I regret that I didn’t take advantage of him, it must have been really nice fucking him wasn’t it? Since you chose him to spend your life with.” Kris didn’t have the time to laugh because once again Chanyeol was hitting him, trying to wipe off his disgustingly smug smile._

 

_Chanyeol didn’t care if he was in his own land anymore. He didn’t care about Junmyeon, or his order. He only cared about the fact that Baekhyun was dead, killed by the man under him, and that he could’ve done all the gruesome things a person can think of to his precious husband._

 

_“You fucking lunatic, why! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!” Chanyeol yelled in his face and kept hitting him, making sure no one was be able to recognize him ever again._

 

_“WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! TO ME! WHAT DIDN’T WE GIVE YOU!” Chanyeol had lost his mind, taking out his dagger and once again pressing it to Kris’ throat._

 

_“Tell me why and I will make this quick.” He was panting. His blood rushing through his body, ears ringing, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He needed to kill him, that was the only way Baekhyun would have peace._

 

_“Because I wanted you.. To be mine.” When Kris’ words left his mouth Chanyeol stopped, shocked, blinking and not being able to connect the dots._

 

_“Remember how we were together, ever since you were 15? When your parents passed away and I was the one put there to take care of you, and I did. Remember the time when you were crying and didn’t know what to do. I was there and helped you. Do You remember when we promised each other to always be side by side. Do you remember Chanyeol!?” Kris finally yelled and gave an explanation, which left Chanyeol in disbelief._

 

_“All these years, I’ve been in love with you, ever since you turned 20 and matured. You grew in front of my eyes, but then… Then you met him… You said it was love from first sight and were always worrying about his feelings and needs, but never considered mine, did you Chanyeol?” And he just stood there on top of Kris, blinking rapidly. He was shocked from the things he was hearing, trying to connect the dots._

 

_“I loved you throughout your whole life. I loved you when you were still an insecure child, until you grew into a handsome man, and then I even loved you when you came to me and said that you’re getting engaged.” He laughed bitterly._

 

_“You got engaged to him. You brought him home, Our home Chanyeol, and what? I was left there carelessly without even an ounce of care. You cared and loved only him. That’s when I realized, It’s either me or him, but of course you’d never choose me over him. He is your one true love, so I had to kill him. I knew that you’d never love me and choose me, but since I can’t have you, no one will.” He laughed again, but this time all the emotions that were there few minutes ago were one, replaced with evilness and spite._

 

_“I took him away from you, so what are you going to do now? Ease my suffering and kill me? But what about your suffering Master Park. What will you do about it? You will suffer alone and forever.” He mocked him with a mad grin and laughter. Chanyeol stood up, looking down at him._

 

_“Get up!” He yelled and waited for Kris to do so._

 

_“What? No killing me? Ah Chanyeol-ah, don’t tell me that my words softened your still bleeding heart.” Kris chuckled at him before Chanyeol pulled him up on his feet and pushed him further into the woods._

 

_“Guess we will have a nice walk under the moonlight like real lovers. You have done that with poor little Baekhyun right? Or have I taken that away?” Chanyeol harshly pushed him ahead._

 

_“Walk.” He said low and emotionlessly. Chanyeol had to take him out of Junmyeon’s land._

 

_“I wonder how many things have I taken away from you and Baekhyun. What did you do together? Have you kissed under the rain like in those sweet novels? Or have you watched the sunset as you said your I Love Yous? Did I take that away too?” He laughed, it seemed like he was genuinely enjoying it. The pain that he was causing Chanyeol as if he hadn’t kill a person, but stole Chanyeol’s favorite clothes._

 

_Chanyeol turned him around for them to face each other now, and dug the dagger into Kris’ throat._

 

_“Listen you fucking lunatic. Stop talking or I will slice your throat right here and right now.” He said through his teeth, trying to remember what Junmyeon told him._

 

_“And what’s stopping you? Hmm?” Kris asked teasingly, leaning closer to Chanyeol which only made the cut deeper._

 

_“You don’t deserve that kind of mercy.” Chanyeol replied and turned him around, pushing him towards the borders and deep into the woods._

  
  


“Master... Master Park, are you okay?” Chanyeol heard Jongdae’s distance voice which brought him back to reality. He was still standing in front of the window and looking at the rosses down in the garden.

 

“Yes, I’m fine Jongdae.” He replied low and deep. Chanyeol had no idea how much time had passed as he recalled what happened that night, but that was his daily routine now. He remembered it every morning awhile after he wakes up.

 

“Your breakfast is ready Master, please do not take too long or it will get cold.” Jongdae kept saying those same words every morning as he got Chanyeol out of his memory daze, and kept him in the present which was their reality now.

 

“Yes Jongdae, I will be right there. I just have to visit the garden first.” He pointed out as usual.

 

“Of course Master, the rosses are already watered and taken care of, just like you ordered.” The butler explained in his usual warm and calming voice.

 

“Yes, thank you Jongdae, you may leave.” Chanyeol dismissed him and kept looking at them for a little while longer.

 

Jongdae left the room and shut the the door behind him. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave Chanyeol alone again, but he couldn’t do anything about it anyway.

 

When Chanyeol went down stairs, his every day breakfast was already prepared and settled on the table. He always had boiled eggs with a slice of bread on the side with some tea. Unfortunately, he had been missing breakfast every day since Baekhyun wasn’t there with him. It didn’t feel right to sit alone at the big table and pretend that everything was okay as he went back to his daily routines. He just couldn’t do it.

 

He walked passed the table where Jondae was standing and waiting to serve him along the two other maids waiting for his order, if he wanted anything else.

 

Jongdae looked at him with a slight nod. He knew that once again Chanyeol was going to miss breakfast and spend the morning in the garden with his favorite roses.

 

He knew that after a few minutes he was supposed to bring him a cup of tea and a cookie, so Chanyeol wouldn’t starve. Not that Chanyeol himself particularly cared, but Jongdae did. This was his best friend and he was mourning his lover, he should be there for him and look after him, that was the least he could do in Baekhyun’s favour.

 

Chanyeol took his coat, the one that Junmyeon gave him that night. He found himself liking it and feeling some kind of comfort when he put it on. As if someone was looking out for him. Chanyeol kind of stole it from Junmyeon’s wardrobe, but they agreed that no new clothes would be bought.

 

He walked out, the wind was cold and strong. It was already mid autumn and it was getting colder by the day. Chanyeol wrapped himself with the coat and snuggled his face into the rever.

 

Chanyeol slowly walked towards the rose plantation and pass the fountain. His steps echoing with the memories of that night, where he had to walk on that same path to find something that would change his whole life.

 

When he reached the large bush that has at least a hundred blooming roses, Chanyeol took one between his fingers and gently caressed it’s petals with his thumb.

 

“Good morning, my love.” He mumbled and leaned to take a sniff at the aroma that was raying from the blossom as the weak sun was shining over them.

 

“I had that same dream again, you were calling for me and I wasn’t there.” He said sadly and brushed his lips against one of the petals.

 

“How I wish you were here to wake me up and see your beautiful smile, to hear your adorable laugh and softly kiss your lips. I wish I said how much I love you more than I did, because now it seems like it wasn’t enough. I wish you’d show up from somewhere and hug me from behind and tell me that this was only a nightmare. I wish...” Chanyeol’s low and deep voice cracked as tears started rolling down his face.

 

He sobbed and let go of the rose to wipe his face with his hand. Chanyeol looked at the rose and laughed bitterly.

 

“Don’t worry, at least you’re avenged, you may rest in peace.” He heard someone coming from behind, he sniffed and straightened his back. It was probably Jongdae, but he didn’t want to be seen in this state by anyone.

 

“Chanyeol, it’s cold. You should get inside.” Jongdae’s soothing deep voice filled the silence. He walked next to Chanyeol and gave him the cup of tea, which was starting to warm up his already freezing hands, steam coming out of it.

 

“I miss him too, a lot, but seeing you like this worries me.” Jongdae admitted. He would never let himself talk like that to Chanyeol when other people were around, but right now he was his best friend and not his butler.

 

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol mumbled as he traced the cup’s edge with his thumb, staring into the distance.

 

“I wish I could tell you that this will pass and that you will be better, but I can’t, because it won’t. Time doesn’t really heal as people say, we only learn how to live with the feeling.” Jongdae placed a hand on Chanyeol’s back and sighed.

 

“I’ll be here, every step of the way. You’re not alone in this..” As Jongdae wanted to say something else, the doorbell rang and he hurried to open it.

 

“Who would it be at this hour.” He wondered as he walked away back to the mansion.

 

Chanyeol was left there alone with his thoughts. The wind came back blowing around him and causing goosebumps on his skin, making him shiver. It was odd, as if Jongdae’s presence was giving him comfort and warmth.

 

“I miss you my love.” He whispered as he gently caressed the petals again. Before Chanyeol could get lost in his thoughts again, two pairs of steps were echoing over the tiles.

 

“Master, I’m sorry to bother you, but The Mayor is here to see you, and said that it is urgent.” Chanyeol turned around and met emotionless eyes, the same ones he saw that night, a killer’s eyes.

 

“Junmyeon.” Chanyeol greeted emotionlessly with a nod.

 

“I can bring you anything you want, we have prepared a nice tea and breakfast, please come in and join us, Mayor Kim.” Jongdae invited politely. And Chanyeol didn’t approve, he didn’t want to spend more time with Junmyeon than he needed to. He didn’t want to have any connection to him ever since Baekhyun’s murder. He didn’t want to make dirty money anymore.

 

“No thank you, I’m in a hurry. You know I’m a busy man. I just need to speak with Chanyeol.” He explained with a cold tone, making Jongdae retrack.

 

“I apologise Mister Mayor, forgive my ignorance.” Jongdae bowed and looked at Chanyeol. It was obvious that Jongdae didn’t want to leave him alone with Junmyeon, because the guy was giving everyone chills down their spine.

 

“You may leave Jongdae.” Chanyeol ordered after he saw the impatient stare Junmyeon was giving him.

 

“I’ll be at your services.” Jongdae announced and walked away.

 

Chanyeol only looked at Junmyeon for a second, and then turned around to look at his roses. He couldn’t bare to look at his face, it reminded him too much of Kris.

 

“It must be something really important for you to come to my mansion. You have never step foot here.” Chanyeol wondered out loud, as he ran his fingers over the stem of the highest rose.

 

“It really is.” Junmyeon replied and moved to stand next to Chanyeol, lowering his voice.

 

“I know how much you hate remembering that night, and that you don’t want to talk about it at all, but it is urgent and very important.” Junmyeon said and looked at Chanyeol, who only spared him a glance.

 

“What about it?” He asked raspy and kept hovering over the stamps, stroking the deep green leaves.

 

“Are you sure that you hid him well?” Junmyeon mumbled under his nose.

 

“Yes, I did.” Chanyeol replied without any useless words. The faster they finish this conversation the better.

 

“Did you even kill him?” He whispered and Chanyeol looked at him, his whole body reacting to the doubt that he was hearing in Junmyeon’s voice.

  
  


_“It’s fun to see your face filled with suffering and despair, the same expression I have been hiding for years.” Kris laughed once again as they were walking deep into the woods, no other light visible than the moonlight._

 

_“You weren’t like this before, what happened?” Chanyeol asked more to himself than to expected an answer._

 

_“You’re right! I wasn’t like this, and I’m still not.” Kris stopped walking and turned around, the sleek smile was gone, his face and eyes looked the same as Junmyeon’s. Emotionless and cold, not a single feeling displayed._

 

_“I was just fucking with you. I wanted to see how much you would bare before actually jumping on me and killing me.” He said, his eyes sparkling from the moonlight, his silver hair shining._

 

_“Come on Chanyeol, we both know that only one of us is going to come out of these woods alive, and I don’t intent to be the dead one.” As he said that without any hesitation, he attacked Chanyeol._

 

_Chanyeol was trained and knew how to fight, but Kris knew as well, they had been training together all their lives. He knew Chanyeol’s weak points._

 

_Kris landed a punch on Chanyeol’s face making him stumble back a step._

 

_“You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Kris said with that sick smile back on his face._

 

_“Why!” Chanyeol yelled as he took out his dagger._

 

_“Why do you do this! Why did you kill Baekhyun?!” He didn’t wait for a reply and swun it at Kris, who ducked and dodged._

 

_“I told you, simple jealousy!” He pointed out as if it was the most natural thing, and then jumped Chanyeol once again, but this time he manage to escape Kris’ right hook._

 

_“I told you Chanyeol. if you aren’t mine, you won’t be no other’s. May Baekhyuniee rest well now.” He smirked and Chanyeol attacked him again, this time he didn’t think about anything and let his rage and hatred out._

 

_“You fucking bastard!” Chanyeol tried to punch Kris with his left hand, but he grabbed it and stopped it. That was exactly what Chanyeol was hoping for, he knew Kris’ weak spots as well._

 

_With his right hand, Chanyeol gripped his dagger and stabbed Kris in his side. He gasped, and Chanyeol twisted it and pushed it deeper._

 

_“You are dying here tonight.” Chanyeol whispered into Kris’ ear as he roughly pulled the dagger out and pushed him to the ground._

 

_“You took my life and all I lived for.” Chanyeol hissed as he grabbed his hair, pulling his head._

 

_“Now I will take yours, but you won’t get out that easily.” He hovered over Kris, who was pressing his hand to the wound on his waist._

 

_“Do your worst.” He challenged through his teeth. Chanyeol straddled him._

 

_“I feel no pain or sympathy for you. It's just cold blood that runs through me now. That’s what you created, and you will suffer the consequences.” Chanyeol said with a sour tone and started hitting him again._

 

_“Nothing.. Will.. Bring… Baek… Hyun… Back..” Kris managed to say in between the punches that Chanyeol was landing on his face._

 

_Chanyeol couldn’t really see how much damage he had done to Kris, but the feeling of warm blood over his fist and the pain on his knuckles said it was good enough._

 

_“Don’t.. Mention..His.. Name..” Chanyeol hit him few more times and stood up, panting._

 

_“Never say his name with your filthy mouth.” Chanyeol took off his belt and moved behind Kris. Before he knew it, Chanyeol had wrapped the belt around his neck and started strangling him._

 

_“Is this what you did to him?!” He yelled and pulled harder as he placed his knee on Kris’ back, and pushed him forward, choking him even more._

 

_“How did you kill him?!” Chanyeol yelled again and pulled the belt to a side, twisting it and making sure that Kris won’t be able to get out of it as he dragged him on the ground a few meters._

 

_Chanyeol hadn’t realise that tears were coming down his face, but he didn’t care._

 

_Just as Chanyeol saw that Kris couldn’t take a breath he removed the belt from his neck and left him lying on the ground, choking and gasping on the air that was filling his lungs._

 

_“What did you do to him?” Chanyeol asked coldly and looked down on Kris._

 

_“I… Slit… His..Beautiful… Throat.. Open..” Kris managed to choke out. Even though he was on the losing side, his cockyness wasn’t yet gone._

 

_Chanyeol growled and pushed him on the ground as he was trying to get up. Chanyeol turned him to face the ground and pushed his body down with his knee, pressing his dagger to his neck._

 

_“Then you shall die the same way. My conscience will be clear once I kill you. And all the decency I had will be gone forever, but it will be worth it, to see you suffer.” Chanyeol whispered into his ear as he slowly started slicing his neck open._

 

_“Tell me, did you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying it right now?” He finished the cut and the blood was slowly starting to spill._

 

_Of course Chanyeol knew exactly how to cut to make it more slow and agonizing._

 

_“Did you push him into the dirt, like I’m doing it now?” He asked and shoved Kris’s face into the dirt who was trying to breathe but was choking on his own blood._

 

_“I hope that you will rot in hell forever, and when we meet there, I will kill your miserable soul too.” Those were the last words that Chanyeol said to him as he stood up and watch him choke until his blood was all out and his body left liveless._

 

_He fell on his knees and started sobbing before he let himself fall on the ground._

_He lied there numb, he knew that killing Kris wouldn’t bring him peace, but hope that it would do that for Baekhyun._

 

_Chanyeol could feel the wet and sticky blood soaking his clothes, but he knew he wasn’t done yet. He had to make sure that no one found him._

 

_He knew that he was left for dead, cold blooded and in hell to suffer for the rest of his life._

  
  


“And then I split his body, starting from the head, then arms and legs. I went into different directions and buried the pieces all over the border of our lands. So yes Junmyeon, I’m sure I killed him.” Chanyeol pointed out after finishing telling him what had happened that night for the first time ever.

 

“Or do you want me to go and bring you the head, so you’d stop doubting it?” Chanyeol asked emotionlessly as he looked at the Mayor. The memories of that night were terrible, so gruesome, that Chanyeol didn’t want to recall them, ever again.

 

“So that’s why you came to me all soaked in blood that night? Because you had to cut him piece by piece with a pocket knife?” Junmyeon asked, still no emotion displayed, but it was obviously one of his jokes.

 

“I told you what you wanted, anything else?” Chanyeol cut it, he wanted to have his peace and for Junmyeon to leave.

 

“Good job, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Junmyeon patted him on the back.

 

“Some of the local hunters have organised a hunting party, and I was worried that the dogs might find something.” Junmyeon finally explained.

 

“They won’t, stop worrying.” Chanyeol cut once again. He knew that his tears were going to start falling soon, so he wanted to be over with this as soon as possible. The memories of the funeral were starting to fill his mind.

 

“Well then, I should go. If there is anything related to the case, I will let you know.” Junmyeon announced.  
  
“Of course.” Chanyeol mumbled as he heard him walking away.

 

“Why was he here, Chanyeol?” Not even a minute after the steps stopped echoing, Jongdae was already by his side, maybe that is why Junmyeon addressed the issue as The Case.

 

“The hunters have organised a hunting party, he came to tell me that hopefully they will find him and bring him back for justice.” Chanyeol said quietly, trying to keep his emotions to himself.

 

He almost told all the truth to Jongdae about Junmyeon’s visit, aside from the fact that Kris was already dead, killed by his own two hands.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Junmyeon walked out of Chanyeol’s mansion and got on his horse, riding back to the center of town, mad.

  
  


_Junmyeon was doing the paper works for the good deal that Chanyeol had just made in the pub. He always knew how to sway people to think into his perspective. He was very useful and resourceful to him._

 

_It was past midnight and honestly, Junmyeon wanted some rest, but work was more important, as always._

 

_“Sir! There’s an important matter you need to know about, forgive my intrudance.” Luhan had entered his office without knocking, looking distressed._

 

_“What is it?” Junmyeon asked, without looking at his secretary and continued writing the papers._

 

_“The men on the border Sir, they have captured a runaway, all covered in blood.” Luhan stressed. That’s when Junmyeon stopped writing and looked at his secretary._

 

_“A killer?” He asked with an raised brow, already starting to frown. Everybody knew what it meant to be a killer in this town. Certain death by The Mayor’s hand._

 

_“Perhaps Sir, they are bringing him now.” He moved away from the door as loud noises were coming from the hall._

 

_“Alright, inform the consuls. They must come here quickly, let’s finish this before dawn. I’m tired and want to sleep.” Junmyeon ordered, standing up as he fixed his suit. He hated getting blood on his expensive clothes, so he took off his jacket and unbuttoned the sleeves, folding them up above his elbow._

 

_Too bad that his nice new carpet will have to suffer from filthy blood too, Junmyeon thought. He really liked that carpet. Such a sad fate was going to meet it, be burned and replaced with a new and more expensive one. What a pity._

 

_Two men walked in, dragging the third with a bag over his head, covering his face. They pushed him down on his knees. On The Carpet. Junmyeon frowned at that fact._

 

_“Who dares to break my rules and go against my orders? Do you know that by doing what you did you will be killed?” With those words Junmyeon turned to take his knife from the first drawer of his desk. He remember how long it took to clean it from the blood last time after he had to kill another criminal with it. So annoying._

 

_Junmyeon turned to face the soon to be dead killer, but then he recognized their face, Kris._

 

_“Leave us.” Junmyeon’s voice sounded deeper than the usual carelessness. He was mad, and all the previous thoughts were gone. The two guards left and closed the door behind them._

 

_“What the hell did you do, Kris?!” Junmyeon almost yelled as he went to him._

 

_“Are you out of your damn mind!?” He grabbed Kris’ collar and shook him._

 

_“I killed Byun Baekhyun.” Kris replied sourly. At that Junmyeon’s eyes widened._

 

_“You did what?!” Junmyeon hissed through his teeth and slapped Kris in the face so hard that his head turned._

 

_“I gave you everything you could ever dreamed of and yet, you still couldn’t get over Chanyeol.” Junmyeon ran his fingers through his hair, the neatly fixed hair was ruined. He stressed over the fact that his lover had killed someone, and not just anyone, but Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol’s husband, Park Chanyeol, the businessman who sealed all of his deals and made this town what it was._

 

_Kris just shrugged at him and waited there as if it was nothing._

 

_“I’m supposed to kill you!” Junmyeon hissed at him._

 

_“I know, I’m glad that it’s going to be you.” Kris explained with another shrug and looked at him with a peaceful face, his light gentle smile showing, the one he had been showing only to Junmyeon the past few months._

 

_“I loved you as well Junmyeon.” Kris said and closed his eyes, waiting for his fate._

 

_“Listen!” Junmyeon rushed to him and grabbed his face, squeezing it._

 

_“I will get you out of here. They will take you to the distant villa to the North and you will have some time to run out of there before Chanyeol comes after you. And after you do, run to the borders and beyond. Don’t ever come back because if Chanyeol doesn’t kill you and you get caught, I will have to do it, and I don’t want to.” Junmyeon rushed to say because he was hearing voices down the hall. The consuls._

 

_“Let him come.” Kris said and looked at Junmyeon._

 

_“Say that, by the Phantom’s Codex rules, no one can touch you as you are a refugee. That’s your only way out and, all I can do to help you.” Junmyeon whispered into his ear._

 

_“I love you.” Kris replied and waited for the men to enter the room._

 

_“Me too.” Junmyeon whispered as he slapped him in the face one more time and yelled._

 

_“Tell me! What did you do!?” That’s when the door opened, the two council members came in._

 

_“Junmyeon, what is going on here?” Kyungsoo asked as he fixed his glasses on._

 

_“He has killed someone, but doesn’t want to say who nor why.” Junmyeon explained, he was back at his usual emotionless state._

 

_“Kris?!” Tao’s voice echoed into the room._

 

_“You killed someone?! But we grew up together and we went to the same school! What happened?!” Tao was shocked from what he was seeing, but Kyungsoo, on the other hand, didn’t particularly care._

 

_“Well, people change.” Kris mumbled and looked at Junmyeon who stood in front of him._

 

_“I guess I will have to use some other motivation to make him talk.” Junmyeon went to take the knife that he had left on his desk as he turned and walked towards Kris._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking time to read my story! It means a lot, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! See you soon, best regards! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> I have no face, I have no mind  
> I have no senses left, You see I'm blind
> 
> I feel no faith, I hear no truth  
> The reasoning's I have, Have all come loose
> 
> There is no way, I have no voice  
> I have no say, I have no choice
> 
> I feel no pain or sympathy,  
> It's just cold blood, That runs through me 
> 
> I lie hear numb, My conscience clear  
> And all the decency, Tran-fused to fear 
> 
> I feel no faith, I hear no truth,  
> The reasoning's I have, Have all come loose
> 
> There is no way, I have no voice  
> I have no say, I have no choice, 
> 
> I feel no pain or sympathy  
> It's just cold blood, That runs through me
> 
> You took my life and all I live for  
> I'm left for dead, Cold blooded and in hell
> 
> There is no way, I have no voice  
> I have no say, I have no choice
> 
> I feel no pain or sympathy  
> It's just cold blood that runs through me.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tittle of the story is based on - Last Rose Of Summer:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT1k2jw4Nbw
> 
> The first Chapter was bassed on - Beginning Of The End:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GJ5nUtfBHE
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read till the end!  
> Yes I know it's only the first Chapter but I'm grateful for your time ^^  
> Best regards, see you soon!


End file.
